walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)
Rick Grimes is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Rick approaches the gates of Woodbury with Glenn and Michonne. He tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before Rick can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' While Rick was not seen during this mission, it is implied he and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows Michonne torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Rick is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Glenn, Michonne, and Martinez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Rick is seen back at the prison. If the Hero Player decides to fight with the prison dwellers, Rick welcomes the new allies into the prison, saying they need all the help they can get. Regardless, Rick and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. Roadmap - Fear #1 Rick and his team are on their way back to Alexandria. Rick tells the group that they need enough fuel to get back to Alexandria. Abraham took down some walkers, and tells Rick that those were the last ones. But Rick replies that there is never "the last of them", and that he knows that Abraham knows it too. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick, angry, wants an explanation to why they have to give up their weapons and supplies. The Savior claims that they are all Negan; that he speaks through the Saviors and that the Saviors speak for him. He again demands to pay tribute to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out Andrea and Michonne. Andrea and Michonne, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. After killing them, except for one, Rick demands him to tell Negan that his group is not to mess with. He also demands the Savior to pass a message to Negan: the Hilltop is no longer with the Sanctuary. Roadmap - Fear #2 After Dwight demanded entry to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Rick appears at the gate, telling Dwight that he assumed that Negan didn't get his message last time. After the Saviors start a shootout, Rick tells the Alexandrians that they need to take cover. He also adds that they need to keep shooting. When the Saviors started to flee as their members start dying, Rick assembled a team to hunt down the Saviors, before they regroup. Rick tells his squad to not waste ammunition on the dead. Andrea tells Rick that they have to fall back, but Rick disagrees; he tells her to fight through the walkers first, then they can get to the Saviors. Later on, Rick appears saddened of Abraham's demise, and wants a proper burial for him. Roadmap - Fear #3 Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Heath and Michonne are talking after Abraham's funeral. Rick says that Negan's people have to be feeling the hurt of their deaths, and he tells them that they should attack the Saviors now. Michonne says that it doesn't make sense, as if they would attack, then there would be less people defending the Safe-Zone. However, Rick still tells everyone to load up, and that they'll be back tomorrow. Rick demands that they have to keep the dead away from the van, because they can't afford to lose supplies anymore. Rick asks Andrea how they are doing on ammunition, to which Andrea replies that she tried to be careful, and that she knew that they had to fight their way through. Rick asks his question again, as he didn't get a direct answer. Andrea asks Rick if they are ever good on ammo, as they're shooting the walkers in the head and the bullets still run out. Michonne tells Rick that this is taking longer than he said, and she wonders if they are lost. Rick tells her that the trip to Hilltop was faster when Jesus was directing them, and that they left at the wrong time. After defeating the walkers, Rick tells everyone to make a camp for the night. Rick asks Michonne if he can take first watch, but Michonne quickly says that she can't sleep tonight, as she hears the walkers out in the woods. Rick tells the group that they need to try to get a perimiter around the van, as he doesn't want the dead to get close. Maggie tells Rick that she is not able to fight anymore because of her pregnancy. Rick asks Glenn if Maggie is feeling sick, because he has never seen her so slow. Glenn reminds him that she's pregnant, and he also wants to move to the Hilltop along with Maggie. Rick agrees. Rick clears the rest of the walkers and tells Michonne and Glenn to get some sleep. He also adds that he's taking second watch. As a Playable Character Rick NOTE: This version of Rick was only available in the early stages prior to the official release and can no longer be obtained. *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Common (1 Star) *'Leader Skill': None *'Adrenaline Rush': Turn The Tides (All teammates regain 50% of their max HP, recover from attack penalties, and get +15% attack and +30 crit for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Days Gone Bye" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Emergency Care (Deal 275% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates immediately regain 30% of their max HP and regain 30% of their max HP at the beginning of their next turn.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) Rick - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +12 Crit and a small increase to item drop chance *'Adrenaline Rush': Instructive Commands (All teammates get +30 crit for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% defense against melee characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Sidekick Support (All teammates regain 40% of their Max HP, and get +80% Defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Safety Behind Bars" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Alert teammates get +30% Attack & +24 Crit *'Adrenaline Rush': Turn the Tides (All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, get +15% Attack, and +30 Crit for 3 Turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Teammates get +20% Defense against Melee Characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Ambush Attack (Deal 150% Damage to up to 3 enemies. All Teammates get +15% attack and +15% Defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "We Find Ourselves" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Fast teammates get +24 Crit. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rain Of Blows (Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "A New Beginning" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Ranged teammates get +15% HP & +15% Attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Respected Resolve (All teammates get +40% Defense for 2 turns & recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties & Impair.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Whispers Into Screams" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Lead By Example (Deal 400% damage to up to three enemies. All teammates get +40% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) Rick - Road to Survival, Edition #1 * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Stay With Me (All teammates regain 40% of their max hp and recover from stun, impair and bleeding.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) Rick - "All Out War" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Fast * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Swift Strikes (Deal 300% to enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. This character gets +80 Crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Guardian (When this character peforms a critical attack on an anemy, they will apply a damage negating shield on an ally with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack against the ally.) * Special Weapon: Rick's Surprising Blade Hand ** Slot 1: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +10 Crit ** Slot 3: Bonus Crit (+35 crit when attacking enemies with more than 60% of their HP.) Rick - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Bring The Heat (Deal 300% damage to up to 3 enemies. All teammates get +50% attack, which increases by 25% every turn, for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Rick - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Double Shot (Deal 300% damage to up to 2 enemies. This character gets +30% defense for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy what has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) * Special Weapon: Rick's Recovery Revolver ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Self Healing (When killing an enemy, a better chance to regain 100% HP and +50% defense for 1 turn.) Rick - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Flanking Fire (Deal 300% damage and -40% defense for 2 turns to up to 3 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy what has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be impaired for 1 turn.) * Special Weapon: Rick's Recovery Revolver ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Self Healing (When killing an enemy, a better chance to regain 100% HP and +50% defense for 1 turn.) Rick - "Limited Edition" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Straight Shooting (Deal 425% damage to a line of enemies. This character gets +75% defense and regains up to 75% max HP, which decreases by 25% each turn, for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Lightning Reflexes (When this character is not stunned and is targeted by an Adrenaline Rush, they will immediately counterattack.) * Special Weapon: Rick's Recovery Revolver ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Self Healing (When killing an enemy, a better chance to regain 100% HP and +50% defense for 1 turn.) Rick - "Kirkman Series" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Straight Shooting (Deal 400% damage to one enemy. This character regains 100% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) * Special Weapon: Rick's Recovery Revolver ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Self Healing (When killing an enemy, a better chance to regain 100% HP and +50% defense for 1 turn.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Bicycle Girl (Zombified) *Shane (Zombified) *Dexter *Allen (Before Reanimation) *Otis (Zombified) *Caesar Ramon Martinez (Alive) *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Peter Anderson *Ethan (Self-Defense) *Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) *Glenn (Indirectly Caused) *Holly (Zombified) *Mike *Morton Rose (Self-Defense) *Two unnamed marauders *At least one unnamed Scavenger *At least five unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison *Roadmap - Fear #1 *Roadmap - Fear #2 *Roadmap - Fear #3 Trivia *Due to the mirroring of sprites in the game, Rick's missing hand alternates depending on which direction he is facing. Other characters that suffer these direction based inconsistencies include Carl Grimes, Dwight, Mark, The Governor, and Kenny. *Rick Miles Behind Us is one of two characters to have 'Sidekick Support' as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being [[Tyreese (Road to Survival)|Tyreese Miles Behind Us]]. *Rick Days Gone Bye, Rick Kirkman Series and Rick Road to Survival, Edition #1 are three of nine characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl Survival Road]], [[Carol (Road to Survival)|Carol Days Gone Bye]], [[Duane Jones (Road to Survival)|Duane Days Gone Bye]], Greg Fairbanks, [[Laura (Road to Survival)|Laura No Turning Back]]'' and [[Siddiq (Road to Survival)|Siddiq ''In Too Deep]]. *Rick All Out War, Rick Limited Edition (Rare), Rick Limited Edition (Ultra Rare) and Rick Limited Edition (Epic) are four of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. *Rick All Out War is one of seven characters to have Guardian as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Axel (Road to Survival)|Axel Road to Survival #1]], Darlene, [[Denise Cloyd (Road to Survival)|Denise All Out War]],'' [[Ezekiel (Road to Survival)|Ezekiel ''All Out War]],'' [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus ''Limited Edition (Ultra Rare)]]'' and Kal. *Rick ''Whispers Into Screams is one of thirteen characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Amy (Road to Survival)|Amy Days Gone Bye]], [[Connor (Road to Survival)|Connor All Out War]], Cooper, [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight All Out War]], Dwight Road to Survival, Edition #1 [[Ezekiel (Road to Survival)|Ezekiel Life and Death]], [[Gregory (Road to Survival)|Gregory Life and Death]], [[Lee Everett (Road to Survival)|Lee Around Every Corner]], [[Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)|Lori Made to Suffer]],'' [[Michonne (Road to Survival)|Michonne ''The Calm Before]],'' [[Morgan Jones (Road to Survival)|Morgan ''Fear the Hunters]]'' and Wilkins. *Rick ''Limited Edition (Rare) ''and Rick ''Limited Edition (Ultra Rare) are two of sixteen characters to have Neutralize as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Barker (Road to Survival)|Barker (Ally)]], Barker (Playable), Bruce, [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl No Turning Back]], Carl What Comes After #2, [[Hershel Greene (Road to Survival)|Hershel Road to Survival #1]], [[Lori Grimes (Road to Survival)|Lori Days Gone Bye]], [[Luke (Road to Survival)|Luke A New Beginning]], [[Mark (Peacekeeper)|Mark All Out War]], [[Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)|Rosita Road to Survival, Edition #2]], Rosita Road to Survival #3, Tyreese, Tyreese ''Road to Survival, Edition #1 ''and Yumiko. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Police Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:The Prison Category:Leaders Category:Amputated Victims Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Protagonist Category:Tritagonist Special Weapons Characters